SOLEDAD
by Danii-Ksa
Summary: La dejaste ir. ¿Se olvidó de mí? Se cuestiona el sombrerero. ¿Hice bien en volver? Se cuestiona Alicia. No tardes mucho Tarrant, Alicia ha tomado una decisión. Algo que puede afectarlos a ambos...tal vez más a tí


**_Soledad_**

_***Tarrant***_

_¿Por qué la dejé irse? Sí, y sabía que lo mejor para ella era volver, regresar con su familia…con los suyos. Pero ahora me arrepiento…_

_No creí que me afectaría tanto, hasta que me di cuenta que…cada vez que pensaba en ella…esas noches que soñaba con su sonrisa…era que me había enamorado…_

-Hasta he dejado de tomar té- mira con tristeza la mesa donde siempre tomaba su tan preciado té… donde la conoció

_La Reina Blanca venía a visitarme casi a diario. Todos mis amigos también lo hacían; Chesire era el que me informaba lo que sabía de la nueva vida de Alicia, los gemelos Tweedledum y Tweedledee trataban de alegrarme con algunas de sus "preguntas", Thackery y Mallykum eran los que me impedían pensar en Alicia todo el día._

_Hasta que un día parece que se hartaron…_

-La verdad Tarrant eres un loco- con los brazos cruzados

-Lo sé Mally- tratando de mostrar una sonrisa, cosa que no convencía a nadie

-Jajajaja- Thackery solo reía mientras jugaba con una taza

-¡Cállate liebre tonta!-mira a Tarrant con desdén- Hemos estado acá todos los días. Soportamos día y noche tus sollozos, no lo sabes, pero notamos cuando lloras.

-Si de verdad la querías hubieras hecho lo necesario para que se quedase- una voz se escucho a lo lejos. Y una mirada seria, que nunca se espero ver en ese rostro, apareció. Era Chesire…

-Sonriente…tú no lo entiendes- la voz de Tarrant se quebraba cada vez más

-¿Sabes una cosa Tarrant? No puedes comprender que Alicia sentía lo mismo por ti- le reclamaba la lirón

Sonríe con tristeza –lo dudo-

Chesire desciende desde donde estaba- Pues yo también-

Todos, especialmente el Sombrerero lo miran atónitos. Mallykum fue la única que se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Qué dijiste Sonriente?-

-Pues, algo ha pasado en el mundo de Alicia. Mc Twisp me acaba de contar algo…que desconocía por completo-

-¿Qué pasó? ¡¿Le pasó algo a Alicia?

-Bueno….

**_*Alicia*_**

_Han pasado dos años desde que regresé del país de las Maravillas o Infratierra como quieran decirle. Aunque aún siento nostalgia…extraño a mis amigos. A Mc Twisp y su graciosa obsesión por la puntualidad. A la Reina Mirana y su ternura y elegancia. A los gemelos y a Chesire por su forma de ser. A la liebre y la lirón igual, pero…al que siempre, ¡siempre! Tuve presente fue a….al sombrerero_

-A veces me pregunto…-mira con melancolía al cielo- ¿debí haberme quedado?

_Todo seguía igual en el "mundo real". Mi madre aún seguía quejándose por las medias y el corsé. Margaret iba a tener un hijo con ese… ¿esposo? Los matrimonios sí que son complicados. Y ahora mi madre lo empeoró todo._

**-FlashBack-**

**Había regresado de mi viaje por China. Y subí con mucha emoción al carruaje. Me despedí de Lord Ascot cuando llegamos a mi casa, dijo que él podía regresar caminando a su casa. Pero sabía que su esposa no toleraría verme y mucho menos su hijito mimado.**

**En fin, entré y los sirvientes se acercaron a ayudarme y me saludaron. Solo faltaron dos minutos para que mi madre bajara corriendo a mi encuentro. Me abrazó y no le falto tiempo para quejarse de que no le gustaba que tuviera el cabello suelto.**

**-Hijita, no sabes cómo te extrañado- abrazándola con fuerza**

**-Yo también madre, pero ya estoy de vuelta- se separa con delicadeza**

**-Y, ¿adivina qué?**

**-¿sí?-impaciente aunque conociendo a su madre, cualquier cosa podría pasar**

**-¡Te he conseguido un esposo!**

**-Es…Es… ¡¿Esposo?- gritando histéricamente**

**-¿No es maravilloso? Te casarás con el Lord más importante de la región –acaricia la mejilla de Alicia- ya es hora de que formes una familia**

**-No…no quiero…¡No puedes hacerme esto!**

**-Pero Alicia, ¿qué tonterías dices? Sabes que es importante que ya tengas una familia. Además, no es bien visto en nuestra comunidad que una mujer que ya haya pasado los veinte años no esté felizmente casada-**

**-¡Entiende madre! Si me caso, será con alguien que YO desee-trata de alejarse, pero una voz se lo impide-**

**-Si me rechaza, seguiré intentándolo…-**

**-Fin del FlashBack-**

_¿Cómo es que acepté? Luego de varias palabras hirientes, alguno que otro intento de empeorar las cosas o por lo menos avergonzarlo…nada. Solo respondía con una sonrisa. Y con esos ojos celestes que hipnotizaban a cualquiera_

_¿Celestes?_

_No, yo quiero ver unos ojos verdes._

_¿Lo extraño?_

_Por supuesto que sí. Todas las noches pienso en él. Sueño con él. Ansío el poder tocar su rostro, o por lo menos escuchar mí nombre salir de sus labios._

_¿De verdad es eso lo que deseo?_

_Yo…_

-Alicia-

-¿Hum?-

-¿Estás lista hijita?-le dice la señora Kingsley mientras observa minuciosamente su vestimenta- Que bien. Esta vez no te olvidaste de usar el cor-

-¡Madre!-la interrumpe- Ya no soy una niña… ¿acabarás por comprenderlo?-

-Tienes razón- bota una lágrima- estoy muy orgullosa mi pequeña, hoy…hoy te casas –acaricia su cabello-

-Sí madre, ¿cómo podría negarme? Arnold es el hombre ideal para mí.- voltea a verse por última vez al espejo- Es tierno, amable, y…sí le intereso…-

-Bueno…me alegra cariño-la jala- vamos, que llegaremos tarde a la Iglesia-

Sonríe con cansancio –Sí. Vamos-

_El Hombre ideal para mí. Jaja…eso no existe en este mundo. Pero…si hay algo que el País de las Maravillas y mi madre me enseñaron, es que uno solo forja su camino. Y yo decidí esto._

_Tarrant…sabes que es imposible que yo vuelva…porque… ¿qué tal si esta vez hay otra entrada? ¿y si ya no me reconoces? O peor ¿y si alguien más ocupa mi lugar en tu corazón?_

_Es una locura…por eso…_

-Adiós, mí amado Sombrerero- comienza a llorar-

**_*Tarrant*_**

_No. ¡NOOO! ¡No es posible! Alicia NO SE PUEDE CASAR. Corrí hasta mi casa, saqué algo que había estado guardando todo este tiempo. Lo examiné tratando de asegurarme que estuviera en perfecto estado. Luego…salí a toda velocidad hasta el castillo de la Reina Mirana. Tenía que ver a Alicia…aunque sea por última vez._

-Tarrant, querido Tarrant…sabes que yo no puedo…-

-Por favor, majestad. Sólo necesito darle esto- arrodillándose frente a la doncella

-Pero…-mira con tristeza al sombrerero, y comprendiendo que nada lo haría cambiar de opinión suspira con cansancio- Muy bien –mira al conejo que estaba a su derecha- Mc Twisp, tú le mostrarás el camino a Tarrant. –vuelve su mirada al hombre- ¿seguro que quieres esto?

-Sí. –se levanta y sonríe con tristeza-No se preocupe, solo le dejaré esto…y todo volverá a ser como antes- hace una reverencia y se aleja-

-Asegúrate que no cometa ninguna locura, Mc Twisp-mira con preocupación por donde salió Tarrant

-No se preocupe majestad, yo me haré cargo- se detiene un momento, y voltea- además, él ya está loco- sale de la habitación para alcanzar al sombrerero.

_Un poco más. Solo espera un poco más mi querida Alicia. Y por fin podrás casarte con quien quieras…y yo…podré olvidarme de ti…aunque eso me cueste la vida…_

_Gracias a Mc Twisp pude cruzar el portal que se encuentra entre Infratierra y el mundo de Alicia. Desesperado me puse a preguntar a varias personas en donde se podía encontrar mi pequeña traviesa. El conejo, tratando de calmarme, me dijo que buscáramos la Iglesia más cercana. Pero… ¿qué era eso de Iglesia? No importa, seguí preguntando, y a pesar de todas las críticas que recibía por mi aspecto, no me importó…hasta que por fin encontré a una señora (aparentemente sirvienta de Alicia) que me dijo dónde estaba._

_Llegar ahí fue lo más difícil que tuve que hacer en mi vida. Nadie tenía un caballo para prestarme, y si lo tenían…solo me ignoraban. Sonreí con frustración mientras corría por la pradera. ¿Así son todas las personas de tu mundo, Alicia? Pobre de ti…_

_Logré entrar a la "gran casa blanca", y justo cuando entro…quedé paralizado. ¿Alicia? ¿De veras eres tú? ¿En serio estás…estás…uniendo tu vida con ese sujeto?_

-A-Alicia-

La muchacha voltea y queda atónita. –Tarrant…-

_No pude hacer más. Ya estaban casados. Lo noté al ver la mano de Alicia, llevaba un anillo. Ella había dicho que sí…_

**_*Alicia*_**

_No puede ser… ¿Mi sombrerero? ¿Aquí? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?_

_Toda esa confusión estaba que goleaba mi cabeza. Pero…reaccioné cuando Tarrant empezó a caminar hacia mí. ¿Estará molesto? No creo que se atreva a golpear a Arnold. Pero…esas sombras que se formaron bajo sus ojos decían otra cosa. Rápidamente me puse frente a Arnold y me acerqué un poco a Tarrant._

-¿Cómo es que…?-callé al escuchar su risa-

-¿Cómo? Jajajajaja ¿Es en serio? Jajajajaja. Tú sabes que habría dado TODO por ti. Y…-baja la mirada- y ahora tú…

Lo mira con algo de lástima. –Tarrant, no…yo no…-triste- tú sabías que no podía pasar…nada… entre nosotros.

-Sí lo sé-dijo rápidamente- es sólo…que te había hecho un regalo…de bodas…-se acerca a ella y le susurra al oído- quería que lo llevaras puesto cuando nos case- hace una pausa- para cuando te cases…y-la mira con tristeza- quería estar presente –abre la caja y le muestra el contenido- toma –le da toda la caja- es tuyo…cuídalo bien pequeña traviesa. Me tomó mucho trabajo hacerlo.

-Tarrant, espera…-

La interrumpe –Sé muy feliz Alicia. Nuevamente, gracias por haberme salvado.-

Confundida -¿Salvado?-

-De mi soledad- sonríe con ternura y le da un beso en la frente- Te amo- sale corriendo-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Qué le habrá dado Tarrant a Alicia?


End file.
